


Happy Birthday, Allison!

by Lyds and Ally (thunderandlightning)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 14:28:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18075152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderandlightning/pseuds/Lyds%20and%20Ally





	Happy Birthday, Allison!

Authors' Note: This was something we intended to post yesterday, but we both got emotional and needed time to edit. 

* * *

Hello, readers!

I write for Allison Argent, and I have done so for the last six years or so, probably more. If there is one thing I can tell you all with absolute certainty, it is that Allison means the world to me, and that I adore playing her with every breath that I have in me. 

The thing about Allison - my Ally, at least - is that in all the years I’ve portrayed her, whatever I have her doing, whatever I’ve made her go through, her groundwork is still the same. She’s still inherently optimistic, casually pessimistic, occasionally an idealist (maybe a little too much so, sometimes), but still with the propensity to be a realist when the situation calls for it. She’s sweet, and sometimes eager to please, she’s sunshine and roses, and an absolutely adorable Disney Princess with dimples - and at the same time, she’s a complete badass that is more than capable of taking care of herself and going balls-to-the-wall to protect her people. She's got a temper, though, and she can be vindictive. She’s not infallible - in fact, my Ally screws up quite a bit - but she tries to learn. She perseveres, and she’s loyal to a fault. When she loves, she loves with everything in her. 

Needless to say, I was upset when I found out that Crystal Reed was leaving Teen Wolf five years ago, but not quite as hurt as I was to watch the way Allison had been written out. I still maintain that there could have been other ways to write her out, other choices that could have brought her back in future episodes when the time seemed fitting, but the choice had been made, and… well, I suppose it could have been worse. Crystal was given an emotional goodbye well-deserving of how involved she had been with her character, and Allison Argent, a girl who had been through so much in such a short span of time, who’d been betrayed by everyone she’d held dear in ways that she hadn’t anticipated, and still came out swinging, died a hero’s death, protecting her loved ones as best she could. Every time I portray Allison, I try to remember that girl, and I try to do Allison justice by doing my best to reflect those aspects of Ally with each line I write.

March 10, 2019 was Ally’s 25th birthday, and Lyds and I are celebrating the only way we can - by giving her a happy ending. Ally A will always save the day as far as we’re concerned, and - well, given how often we ignore canon to bring her back anyway, you can bet that we’ll be doing this for a long time.

*****

Once upon a time, two girls had a conversation and became best friends. 

Two years later, one of them convinced the other to watch Teen Wolf. And by that, I mean that every day, I asked Ally if she had started watching the series yet, and she hadn’t. So I brought my season one dvds and camped out on her couch, forcing her to watch the show with me. 

She repaid me in pixie stix, and that was her mistake. 

This next part is a little harder to believe, for some. But it happened. 

I had a _Bad Feeling_ and told her that whatever plans she had for the day, she needed to cancel them. She listened - and avoided a multi-car pile up. 

The purpose of me telling this story is that Allison Argent wasn’t as fortunate. Lydia tried to warn her, but she didn’t listen, and that’s just the way the script went, I guess. 

Everything we write gives Allison a future that she never got to experience in canon. We’ve brought her back from the dead, never killed her off in the first place, had her travel through time to prevent her own death. When you find a person you care about, fictional or non, letting them go is difficult. 

I speak from experience. March 10th isn’t just Allison Argent’s birthday. It’s also the date that my grandfather was born, back in 1896. He lived to be one hundred and died before Christmas, and on what would have been his 101st birthday? Buffy the Vampire Slayer premiered on the WB. This date has always been important to me. I’m not even sure that it’s the ‘official’ birthday for Allison Argent, but I’m determined to never accept any other birthday for her. She can keep her place with two other heroes in my life. 

I think Ally said everything that there was to say about Allison, so I’m just going to do what I do best and leave song lyrics that remind me of her (my Spotify account is overrun with playlists). 

_I heard you die twice, once when they bury you in the grave  
And the second time is the last time that somebody mentions your name_

Scott, Stiles and Lydia never forgot Allison, and neither will we. 

Live forever, Allison Argent.


End file.
